The present invention generally relates to power tools and particularly to power hand tools.
The power hand tools such as miter saws, circular saws, as well as other hand tools are often provided with the capability of adjusting the depth of cut or the bevel angle. Where such adjustability is provided in a tool, there is generally a measurement display and indicator present on the tool that will enable the user to set the angle or depth of cut at the desired location after which a locking lever is generally tightened to hold the tool in its desired position. Professional users often adjust the bevel and depth setting on circular saws, miter saws and other tools, which takes time and care to get the desired setting accurately. Because there are common angles such as 22-½° and 45° for bevel angles, and particular thickness settings for depth of cut adjustments that correspond to common lumber thicknesses, e.g., ¼ inch, ½ inch, ¾ inch, 2 inches, it has been a practice for toolmakers to design the adjustable locking mechanisms to have detents at these common angles and depths.
While there has been much time and energy directed to the design of detent mechanisms that are convenient to use and accurate, there is a continuing goal of designers to develop detent systems that have superior operating capability.